Game Over
by CrisisAiren
Summary: In a Digital World riddled with chaos and confusion, arises new terror. Yet another claims to be the Digimon Kaiser, yet more evil. The Chosen must make a choice.. their life or their happiness. Takari


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  Do I want to? No.

Chapter 1: Kaiser 

Year 200X...

Digital World...

"Hurry! RUN!  It's the Digimon Kaiser!!!" shouted a teenager, standing on a cliff.  His coat dangled in the wind as his eyes showed urgency and concern.  He was overseeing the escape of the Digimon as they ran off into the horizon.  "Good... they're gone.  Patamon!" 

"Ready, Takeru!" shouted Patamon as Takeru turned around to see a black cloaked figure brandishing a long silver sword.

"Takaishi Takeru..."

"You must be the one they call the Digimon Kaiser..."

"So, you must've heard of me...  Ahahaha...."

"Why do you insist on enslaving the Digital World?!"

"Enslave?  Why would I do something as foolish as Ken, who didn't harm Digimon?"

"Harm!?"

"Yes, harm.  Or better yet, destroy, destroy them to the extent where they would NOT revert to Digitama!  I will delete them!  I will delete all Digimon, and the Digital World!  But first... I'll kill all those who stand in my way."  The Kaiser pointed his silver sword at Takeru.  "Razuromon! Shinka!"

"Yes, master." spoke a small Digimon that had the build of a Tapirmon, but jet black.  The Kaiser soon took out a demented-looking Digivice, looking like the Devil itself.  "Razuromon shinka.... Razielmon!"  Soon, the small Razuromon took a human-like form, as a black frayed scarf was wrapped around its neck, and covered all his facial features except the eyes.  His body was wrapped in bandages, as his form resembled a Fladramon.  Katar-like weapons replaced the claws, and all armor was dark black and devilish.

"Patamon!"

"Patamon shinka...  Angemon!"  The six-winged angel erupted from the spot where Patamon stood, swinging its staff around like an ace fighter.

"You really think that weakling angel can stand up to Razielmon?  You have to be joking."

"Angemon... isn't like any normal Champion!  He's stronger than a Champion!"

"Heh...  Razielmon, attack!" ordered the Kaiser.

"Angemon!" Takeru shouted.

"Heaven's Knuckle!"  Angemon shouted, as a bean of light erupted from his fist.  Razielmon sidestepped, and rushed forward.

"Sonic Venom!"  Razielmon swung both his katars forward at Angemon, and it struck him right at the midsection.  Angemon was pushed backward by the impact, but...

"Angemon, your stomach!" shouted Takeru, eyes widened.  Angemon's stomach had turn a purplish green and the condition was worsening.  "P-P-Poison!?"

"Heh, Razielmon's katars are poison tipped...  you're just lucky Angemon dodged quickly enough to only be grazed by Razielmon's attack."

"How can a Champion.. be that powerful!?  First he sidestepped Heaven's Knuckle, but then he managed to do that much to Angemon!?"

"Oh, did I mention... he's stronger than any other Champion also?  In fact... he's as strong as an ULTIMATE!" shouted the Kaiser, and he laughed a vicious laugh.

"H-How can that be!?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out later, Takaishi Takeru...  But I believe you should tend to your friend over there...  Razielmon, withdraw." said the Kaiser with the smirk.  He soon left, with Razuromon trailing behind.  Takeru looked over to Angemon, to find he reverted back to Patamon.  Patamon had turned a shade of sickly green and purple, as he groaned with his eyes closed.

"Patamon! PATAMON!"

"Ta...ke...ru..."

"Patamon, hold on."  Takeru whipped out his Digivice and instantly noticed a timer on it.  It overrided all other of the Digivice's functions.  "Patamon..."  Soon, he noticed something.

**-----ROOKIE FORM-----**

**-----00:19:59:99-----**

"What does this mean?  Koushiro... maybe he'll know something."  Takeru grabbed Patamon and rushed towards the nearest television.  He pointed his Digivice at the TV, but...  "What the hell!?!  I can't get through!  Why won't it respond?!"  He glanced at the Digivice again...  00:05:29:54  "Shit...  Damn you, Kaiser."  He looked at Patamon once more... He was glowing green now.  "What the..."

**00:01:00:00**

**00:00:58:45**

**00:00:00:05**

**00:00:00:04**

**00:00:00:03**

**00:00:00:02**

**00:00:00:01**

**00:00:00:00**

Patamon reverted to In-training form, Tokomon.  He was still a shade of green however.

**-----IN-TRAINING FORM-----**

**-----00:20:00:00-----**

"Is this... Is this what the poison supposed to do?!  Is this what he really intends to do?  Make the Digimon suffer!?"  He saw the TV, and tried to get through again.  "Patamon.. I'll be back."  Takeru put down Tokomon, and pointed his Digivice at then transferred back into the Real World.

Real World...

It was a rainy day, as Takeru rushed out of his new apartment, and ran few miles to Koushiro's apartment.  He banged on the door, and was soon received.. by none other than Koushiro.

"...Takeru?"

"Kou...shiro... It.. Its Patamon..."

"What about Patamon?"

"Kaiser...."

"KAISER!?"

"Let me in.. please..."

"Sure." Koushiro opened the door wide to let the wet and exhausted Takeru in.  Glancing around, he saw everyone there,  Taichi to Mimi, Sora to Yamato, Hikari to Miyako.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" asked Hikari, whose concern shot through the roof at Takeru's appearance.

"Bro, speak."  Yamato said, having now obtained a serious look.

"Patamon.  He's... dying."

"Dying....?" Taichi wondered aloud, as he too now got serious.

"Tell us the story," Koushiro said.  "I'm intrigued..."

"The rumors of the Digimon Kaiser.. are true."

"WHAT!?" said the rest of them.

"He too has a Digimon, a Digimon called Razuromon, and a Digivice.  But unlike Ken, I know he's not one of those Chosen.  And, he's serious.. serious enough to wield a sword around everywhere."

"But why is he enslaving the Digimon?" asked Ken.

"His true purpose isn't to enslave...  He knows about you, Ken."

"What?"

"He said... that he wasn't going to be as soft as you..."

"!?"

"HE said you only enslaved... and that he's going to... delete."

"DELETE!?!"

"He wants to delete all the Digimon, and the Digital World along with them."

"How does he plan to achieve that!?" Jyou asked.

"I don't know."

"Is it even possible?" Sora asked.

Takeru look attentively at his Digivice...  00:04:45:15.

"Koushiro, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

Koushiro took a look at Takeru's Digivice, and saw the timer.  It counted down...  Soon, everyone crowded around the Digivice, after seeing Koushiro's face and reaction to what he saw.

"The Kaiser's Digimon, Razuromon evolved into Razielmon.  It poisoned Angemon with its weapon, and he reverted back to Patamon.  When the timer went to zero, he reverted to Tokomon, and there was a new timer."

"Hmmm..." Koushiro wondered.  He glanced at the Digivice again, and it now read:

**-----BABY FORM-----**

**-----00:19:45:85-----**

"Crap.. Takeru..." he showed the Digivice to Takeru, whose eyes widened hastily.  "Go on my computer and find where you left Patamon.  We'll transfer in there."  A few minutes later, he found the place, and soon Koushiro, Yamato, Hikari and Takeru were soon in the Digital World.  The others stayed back and watched through the computer screen.

"He's turned back into a baby form now..." Yamato said, as Takeru took Poyomon in his hands.  "I wonder how, this happened..."

"How could the Digital World change this much?" Koushiro wondered, as he looked around...  The area they were in, was a barren wasteland, hardly any signs of life.  He looked at himself, and the rest of them, and saw they had new clothing.  "Uh.. guys... were we supposed to look like this?"  Koushiro saw that he had a purple suit on, with a rifle strapped around his back.  Yamato saw he had a blue suit on with twin pistols at his belt.  Hikari saw that she was wearing a short pink skirt, with a pair of tiny pistols at her waist.  Her back was covered with a long cape.  The three of them saw that Takeru had a long red trenchcoat on, whose coat dangled in the wind,  There was a gun at his waist.

"The Kaiser hacked into the Digital World... and made changes to everyone who entered..."

When they finished looking around and talking, Takeru shouted....  "G-G-Guys!!!  He's a.. Digitama!!" Koushiro looked at Takeru's Digivice, which he still held.

**-----DIGITAMA-----**

**-----00:15:48:36-----**

"Takeru, we need to find a cure in fifteen minutes, fast."

"Not enough time..." Yamato said.

"We'll have to find a way" Hikari said.  Takeru turned to the TV.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Takeru said, asking the others who were not in the Digital World.

"Nope..." Taichi said.  Jyou and Miyako were still thinking on the topic, while Sora, Mimi, Iori, and Daisuke had already given up.

"I doubt there's an antidote," Jyou said, "But the only way to clear the poison it seems, is to eliminate the cause, and force the cure out of him."

"There's no time for that!" Takeru said.  "You expect us to hunt down the Kaiser and defeat Razielmon in 15 minutes!?!"

"10 minutes." corrected Koushiro.

In the Kaiser's fortress... Unknown location...

"Mwahaha... that will be one of the Chosens' Digimon down, and one less opponent for you, Razuromon.  Soon, all of the Chosens' Digimon will be wiped out, and they will be forced to play with the toys I've given them...  They'll go out with a bang, definitely.  What fun is there if they can't defend themselves, ahahaha!"

"Yes, Master Kaiser." Razuromon said.

"You've done well, Razuromon...  The Digimon of Hope will be eliminated very shortly.  And soon, our next target, the Original Digimon of Courage, Agumon."

The Kaiser glanced at his own timer, which was yet another screen in this dark, desolate room.

**00:00:00:05**

**00:00:00:04**

**00:00:00:03**

**00:00:00:02**

**00:00:00:01**

**00:00:00:00**

"Game Over."

Back where the group of four was...

"...PATAMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takeru shouted as the Digitama he was cradling soon disappeared in ashes of green and white, never to return.  Patamon... was deleted from the Digital World.  Takeru fell to his knees, as Hikari bent down to her knees and held Takeru close, who soon cried into her chest.  She put her arms around him, and started to fall tears.

-------------------------------

Chapter 1 Done.

If Takeru reminds you of Vash, then ah well.. I'm watching Trigun at the moment ^_^  I was tempted to make Yamato into Wolfwood...


End file.
